


Action! Cut!

by RebornySuperbia



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Innocent, i'm not sure everyone will like it, this is my first work and i don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebornySuperbia/pseuds/RebornySuperbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary gets distracted shooting a scene in  Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter. Also, Dominic is being a little charmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action! Cut!

If Mary Elizabeth Winstead knew anything about Dominic Cooper, it will be that he's a really huge charmer. Dominic has a way with words, or so says Mary. Benjamin on the other hand was a very adorable cast mate. She appreciated him.

They had to film the scene where Abraham and Mary Todd get married, and when Abraham introduced his wife to Henry, and then he expresses his pleasure by kissing her hand.

Yes, well, she could finish that scene at ease if it weren't for the British charmer that gave her the eyebrow lift every time he lowered his head to place a small kiss on her hand. Sometimes, she would pull her hand away then apologizes. Sometimes, she shudders when he does so.

"Cut!" yelled Timur, the director. "Mary! Is anything wrong?"

Benjamin looked at her. "You seem a bit red."

Mary shook her head. "I'm alright."

"Are you sure, Miss Winstead?" Said Dominic, his voiced laced with a hint of deviousness. She sighed then nodded.

"I'll be fine."

Timur clapped his hands together and the crew went silent.

"Alright, three, two, one… and, action!"

"Mary, this Henry Sturges." Said Benjamin while gesturing towards Dominic. "Business acquaintance.

"A pleasure." Said Dominic, taking Mary's hand and planting a kiss on it. Mary, yet again, shuddered and pulled her hand away.

"Cut!" yelled the director. "Mary, is the scene bothering you?!"

Mary shook her head "n-no. It's just that I-…" she paused for a moment. "I had this idea! What if Mary shudders and pulls her hand away because of the coldness of Henry's skin? He is a vampire so…"

Benjamin blinked a few times while Dominic tried not to smile so obviously.

"… No. Let's take a ten minute break."

Mary sighed and walker out of the place they were shooting the scene. Dominic waited for a few people to go out then he followed her.

She found a nearly remote place from the set and she sat there, trying to calm down.

"Calm down, Mary. It's stupid and I only have a few scenes with him. It's like he's playing Abraham or anything." She mumbled softly, rubbing her temple.

"Would you love it if I was playing Abraham, Mary?" said Dominic, who appeared suddenly. Mary jumped, causing him to smile.

"Jesus, Dominic. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she exclaimed. "What do you want?"

"Did I bother you?" He asked, squatting down in front of her. "Because, if I did, you can say so."

Mary looked away, sighing. "It's just that…" she began "why do you give those looks? The look before you kiss my hand."

"And why does it bother you?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips. "I mean, you have romantic scenes with Benjamin. I don't see you bothered about that. And my kiss on your hand is nothing but Henry being polite."

Mary nodded, sighing. "I know… damn you, and your British accent." She laughed. Dominic smiled at her, then, took her hand.

"Let's practice again." He said, kissing her hand slowly. "A pleasure." He smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine."


End file.
